x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
M.R.D
Mutant Research and Defense (M.R.D) is a top secret organization stationed within the facility of Area 51 in Groom Lake, Nevada. It is in fact a branch of the United States Special Forces and it's mission is to search for new ways of capturing mutants and searching for their weaknesses. 'Early Start' By the early 1960s, mutants were constantly being discovered and that led to the government becoming very fearful of if these mutants were in fact a product of the Soviet Union. Later on Charles Xavier explained that mutations have already been among the people all along and that was before his mission to capture Sebastian Shaw. After the confrontation between the US and Russia, they both decided to work together against the mutants when they witnessed the power of Magneto first hand. By the 1980s, more and more mutants were being discovered and that led to the human population to worry about what these individuals might do in case mutants were to destroy. By the same time, the United States secretly created the M.R.D in order to ease much of the tension which had mounted after several months of semi-chaos. '2013' Even today, the M.R.D is designed to research many new mutants and looked for ways they can capture them if they ever turned on the humans. By the year 2013, Mutant X had made himself known to the general public when he gave his speech to the United Nations about equal rights between humans and mutants. These rights were ratified, however the M.R.D had limited the rights of mutants with the uses of segregation. Mutant Segregation By the same year as the mutant rights were ratified, the M.R.D had started ordering that mutants be subjected to segregation. This was the M.R.D's attempt to find mutants and break their right of anonymity; which would later be their undoing when Mutant X had decided enough was enough. Rise of New Genosha One night he, his wife Atom Girl, their children, his friend ForestFire and his wife Storm all headed out to the East Coast where Mutant X utilized his reality manipulation and created New Genosha. That same night, the President of the United States was notified and was to remain in the Presidential Bunker until there was certainty that it was safe. The M.R.D attempted to storm the new nation, however before arriving; Mutant X explained that humans that are not friends cannot set foot on New Genosha. As soon as this was said, the M.R.D backed down and retreated back towards the states and attempted to use UAVs in order to spy on the mutant nation, however the new automated defense systems destroyed any drones that were sent anywhere near the island. Mutant X had managed to use his telepathy and reality manipulation, then sent out a broadcasting system throughout the whole world. Broadcast "Mutants of the world; I Mutant X have seen the oppression of the M.R.D first hand and I feel your pain. I have changed all that, with the mutant nation of New Genosha. Here you will not be prosecuted, segregated or oppressed by the humans and you'll be free to be you. Humans who are in fact relatives and loved ones of any mutant will be given free passage to the nation and you will not be prosecuted, oppressed or segregated. Mutants who have shown no mercy towards humans will also be allowed to live within the nation and will be granted amnesty for past actions in exchange, they are to never harm anyone else again. Mutants that have also been prosecuted and captured are to be released and allowed to join New Genosha. Opportunity is knocking at the door of every mutant in the world, do not let this opportunity slip through your fingers." '-''''' Mutant X Unnecessary Tension After the broadcast that was sent out by Mutant X, the M.R.D prepared the East Coast for the worst. They sent in the entire US Military and set up pillboxes on the beaches of the East Coast, in order to keep themselves prepared in case the mutants decided to attack. Later on Mutant X called the President in the Presidential Bunker and requested that the humans and Mutant leaders have a sit down to discuss terms. The President agreed and so he boarded Air Force One and headed for New Genosha. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Mutant X, Atom Girl, ForestFire and Storm; who would bring them to the palace and discussed both sides discussed terms. After terms were discussed, the President returned home unharmed and he addressed to the world the new terms of New Genosha. Since then none of the military has moved their positions and have remained there for a long time; thankfully however they have permitted others to partake in beachside activities. Category:Military Factions Category:Factions